A Proposal
by MelSMarsh
Summary: Myra is unexpectedly called to the police station. Little did she know how unexpected this surprise would be. Dedicated to my husband who wanted me to write a story with Myra Schanke.


It wasn't every day that Myra Schanke was called to the police station. Although the voice on the other end of the phone said not to worry, Myra worried. Every moment that Son was out of her sight, she worried this would be the night Don would be taken away forever. She dropped Jenny off at the babysitter's and headed to the station. Toeing the very edge of the speed limit, she made it to the station and parked in nearly record time.

As she entered though the doorway, several officers whom she recognized tipped their hat to her. She smiled at them and pressed forward. Nick was waiting for her at the front desk.

Myra always thought Nick was a sweet man, thought sometimes he was a little odd. He never came out during the day, blaming his skin condition. Myra had also never seen him eat. Don suspected Nick has a drinking problem, though Nick certainly did not . All of Nick's eccentricacies seemed to cumulate to this moment.

"Hello, Myra," Nick said, flashing his charming smile.

"Hi Nick," she said still clutching her purse. "What happened? Where's Don?" she continued, looking around for any clue that could tell her why she was called.

"Schanke is fine. A bit shaken up as usual, but not too shaken up to turn down a dozen doughnuts," he laughed, "That is not why I called you here. I need your advice as a woman."

Myra relaxed and tucked back a piece of blonde hair, which had carelessly fallen into her eyes.

"Of course. I would be glad to help."

"Come with me for just a moment," he said as he led her to his desk. He opened the top door of his desk and pulled out a small black box.

"Do you think Natelie would like this?" he asked, revealing one of the largest diamond rings Myra had ever seen.

"I know I would!" Myra exclaimed a bit too loudly for Nick's taste. Althought Nick had few expenses, she knew there was no way Nick could afford this on a cop's salary. Her own ring seemed puny in comparison.

"Shhh, it's a surprise! No one else has seen the ring. Schanke is trying to convince Nat to get away from a case she has been working on, so I can--."

"But Nat, he really needs you." Schanke's voice boomed loudly throughout the station.

Seemingly, the whole station turned to look at Scanke holding a very upset Natalie by the arm. Her hands were behind her back and seemed to be in handcuffs. No one was more amazed than Myra. She knew he meant well, but sometimes Don was too much.

"I was in the middle of a case, Schanke! You shouldn't have dragged me off unless it was a matter of life and death."

"Whose to say it wasn't a matter of life and death?" Nick said, quickly closing the box and palming it so Natalie would not see.

"If it were, Nick, I would not have been handcuffed."

Nick raised an eyebrow and began to snicker as Schanke felt around looking for the keys. Myra noticed something next to Schanke's foot and went to investigate. There were the keys, likely dropped from the struggle as Don was leading Natalie into the station

"It isn't funny Nick," Natelie continued.

"Sure it is," Nick said, "it would be even funnier if Schanke can't find the keys."

Myra picked up the keys and handed them to her husband and provided him with a kiss.

"Thank you honey," failing to notice that he didn't greet her when he came in. A few moments later, the cuffs were off and Natalie was free.

"Now can someone please tell me why I was brought here!" Natalie exclaimed.

"For this," Nick said as he bent down on one knee and opened the box in his hand. "Natalie, you've been my best friend since I joined the force. We've gone out several times and you have reminded me what humanity can be. I've trusted you with my life and I hope you trust me with yours. I will love you forever Natalie. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Nick! Of course I will!" Natalie exclaimed as Nick placed the ring on her finger and they kissed.

Myra turned to Schanke, "I wish when we became engaged it was that romantic."

"You mean like this?" Schanke said as he bent down on his knee, pulling a small ring out of his pocket.

"Myra, you have been with me for so many years, and I know I have not always been a good husband to you. Sometimes I have been downright horrible to you. I wanted to ask you on our anniversary, but Nick suggested it might be better if it were a surprise. I was wondering, would you like to renew our vows?"

"Oh Don! Of course! And this time, I will do all the arrangements for the wedding! Perhaps a cruise! We could watch the whales mate. Oh so little time to plan!"

Don Schanke could not help but groan a little as he kissed his beautiful bride in order to shut her up. What did he get himself into this time?


End file.
